Howard Weinstein
| Place of birth = New York City, New York | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = :Writer, ''Star Trek'' novel and comic author }} Howard Weinstein is a noted science fiction author. In 1974, at age 19, he became the youngest person to ever write a script for Star Trek, selling for use in Star Trek: The Animated Series. He has also written numerous Star Trek novels and comic books. He was credited with "thanks" on . Weinstein was interviewed by Lynne Stephens for the article "Howard Weinstein - Scribe to the "Power Hungry"" for The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 8, pp. 22-25 and by Michael McAvennie for the article "Picard's Options", published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 13, pp. 52-53. Weinstein is also noted for dedication to fans, appearing at hundreds of conventions. He lives in New York with his dog, Mail Order Annie. In December 2006, it was announced that Weinstein had written a script, "The Sky Above, the Mudd Below," for Star Trek: New Voyages. Other novels he has written include three in the V Series, East Coast Crisis (with A.C. Crispin), Prisoners and Pawns, and Path to Conquest. He has also written Puppy Kisses are Good for the Soul in 2001 and Mickey Mantle in 2003. Star Trek credits * Television: ** Star Trek: The Animated Series: * Novels: ** Tales of the Dominion War (2004 - "Safe Harbors" story) ** Star Trek: The Original Series: *** #4: The Covenant of the Crown (1981) *** #33: Deep Domain (1987) *** #72: The Better Man (1994) *** Constellations (2006 - "Official Record" story) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation: *** #6: Power Hungry (1989) *** #14: Exiles (1990) *** #19: Perchance to Dream (1991) * Comics: ** DC TOS volume 2: *** #17: "Partners?" *** #18: "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!" *** #20: "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" *** #21: "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" *** #22: "Mission: Muddled" *** #23: "The Sky Above... The Mudd Below" *** #24: "Target: Mudd!" *** #25: "Class Reunion" *** #26: "Where There's a Will..." *** #27: "Secrets..." *** #28: "Truth... or Treachery" *** #30: "Veritas" *** #31: "Veritas Part II: Sacrifices and Survivors" *** #32: "Veritas Part III: Danger... On Ice!" *** #33: "Veritas The Conclusion: Cold Comfort!" *** #35: "Divide... and Conquer" *** #36: "Battle Stations!" *** #37: "Prisoners of War?" *** #38: "Consequences!" *** #39: "Collision Course" *** #40: "Showdown!" *** #41: "Runaway" *** #42: "A Little Adventure!" *** #43: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" *** #44: "Acceptable Risk" *** #46: "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" *** #47: "Deceptions! Part Two" *** #48: "Deceptions! Part Three" *** #49: "The Peacekeeper Part One" *** #50: "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" *** #53: "Time Crime Part 1" *** #54: "Time Crime Part Two: Nightmares!" *** #55: "Time Crime Part Three: Time... to Time!" *** #56: "Time Crime Part Four: Call Back Yesterday" *** #57: "Time Crime The Conclusion: Seems Like Old Times" *** #58: "No Compromise Part One" *** #59: "No Compromise Part Two" *** #60: "No Compromise Part Three: The Conclusion!" *** #65: "Bait... and Switch" (with T.A. Chafin) *** #66: "Rivals Part 1" *** #67: "Rivals Part 2" *** #68: "Rivals The Conclusion" *** #69: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part One" *** #70: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Two" *** #71: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Three" *** #72: "A Wolf... in ¢heap Clothing The Conclusion" *** #73: "Star-Crossed" *** #74: "Star-Crossed Part 2: Loved Not Wisely..." *** #75: "Star-Crossed: A Bright Particular Star" *** TOS Annual v2: **** #3: "Homeworld" **** #6: "Split Infinities" ** TNG Annual #5: "Brother's Keeper" ** Marvel DS9: *** #1: "Judgment Day" *** #2: "Judgment Day, the Conclusion!" *** #6: "Risk, Part One" *** #7: "Risk, the Conclusion" ** Marvel VOY: *** #4: "Homeostasis, Part One" *** #5: "Homeostasis, the Conclusion" ** WildStorm Comics: "Enter the Wolves" * Articles ** " Reviewed", Starlog, issue 88, November 1984, pp. 33-37 ** "If You Think It's a Long Way to Tipperary, Try Following a Starship for 20 Years...", Starlog, issue 112, November 1986, pp. 20-22, 78 ** "Walter Koenig, Buck Alice & the Actor/Writer", Starlog, issue 128, March 1988, pp. 28-31, 72 * Star Trek interviews ** "Howard Weinstein, Scribe to the Power Hungry", Lynne Stephens, The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine, Issue 8, June 1989, pp. 22-25 External links * * Howard Weinstein bibliography at The Internet Speculative Fiction Database de:Howard Weinstein es:Howard Weinstein Category:Writers Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek novel authors